canaanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Forfirith
''Special Thanks to Creator'' Dear Forfirith, I want to thank you for all your work that you have done on this wikia, even you have quite Canaan Online. Your time that you have spend on this wikia will stay forever. Yours Sincerely, --Sarnagon (talk) 18:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Quiting Canaan-Pill I'm going to quit Canaan, so I hate to leave you guys.. or girl...should have know that... but my project extended for daily for 14hrs. By the time i get home & do house chores, I wll be dead tired. So, im goin to pass all my stuff to you, so let me know when you wanna get them. Currently I have 7 pets wit lv20 ~ 35, 2 more genius star 2, 1 genius star 3 at lv 1. Also about 110gold, lots of gem for inlay & lots not transferable system gifts. Also some materials. Huh Who's leaving? -- [[User:GamerAmelli|GamerAmelli 12:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC)]] lol its not me, rest assured ^^ It was Pill, our translator and guide maker ;) Forfirith 17:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Added Hiya, on the nav bar would you be able to change 'Trade' in the Transaction System to 'Item Trade' and add the pages 'Pet Trade' and 'Vendor' to the Transaction System list aswell please. I hope these changes are okay btw? I'll try to upload english version images for them and add information to the pet trade page aswell. GamerAmelli 09:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Done ^^ The changes are awsome ;) Thanks for helping~ Forfirith 09:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Further changes Thanks ^^ Glad you like the changes. I have also edited the Tutorials page that was copy/pasted from another wiki to take out all the unecessary caps, and also moved the repeated pet info and FAQs to the Pets > General Information page where I thought it should really be. Hope those changes make more sense. Also could you add Mall and Game Currency to the Transaction System nav list please. Let me know if there is anything you'd like me to have a look at or edit or whatever for you btw. I'll also keep a track of changes I make in my wiki blog. GamerAmelli 10:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Hiya, I've added info to the Mall page. I've also added a new 'Coming Soon' image to the pages that had Soon as text. Thought it looked a little more friendly. Added new article on Level Rewards (Still missing info in the table). You may want to add this to a section in the navigation, maybe new section called Rewards? Added new article on Daily Sign-in Reward (Still missing info in the table). You may want to add this to a section in the navigation, maybe new section called Rewards? Added new article VIP Added info to Double Exp article GamerAmelli 15:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New Article - Costumes Added a new article for costumes (table missing info) GamerAmelli 18:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New Article - Private Message Added article Private Message to be added to the Social System nav list GamerAmelli 19:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Are you an admin or something on this site? I would recommend you to change that only registered users are being able to contribute to the site! SchurkenBär 14:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oi, como está? Eai como está? Não sei se lembra de mim, era o D3M0N10 lider do clã e talz. Ainda joga? Estava sem nada pra fazer, tempo que não mexia no pc resolvi deixar um recado, também estou procurando alguma coisa pra jogar talvez volte pro canaan. Bom era s´opra dar um oi msm, não sei se ainda esta na wiki, ou no jogo, mas bom, até mais. I guess I am the new main editor of this wiki, so could you give me admin rights ? The pet in the header picture The one that looks like a zombie-girl. What is it called?